


Art for 'Caught in the Undertow'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Reverse Bang, Wincest Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art 'Caught in the Undertow'For the Wincest reverse bangAfter the dealing with angels and demons, Sam and Dean are happy to get back to hunting monsters and Bobby sends them on the case of a group of missing teens and it doesn't take long for them to learn the teens missing are the school bullies and this might all be happening because someone wanting peace from them.





	Art for 'Caught in the Undertow'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in the Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293932) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 




End file.
